Generator sets are often utilized to provide mobile power sources for a variety of purposes. The generator sets normally include a fuel tank forming the base of the generator set, and an enclosure attached over an upper end of the tank. The enclosure provides a protective cover for the generator, motor and radiator that are each connected to the tank and which form the operating parts of the generator set. The size and configuration of the tank and the enclosures for the generator sets can be made to accommodate any size generator desired, such that they can widely vary in size.
Due to the number of different sizes of generators which can be utilized in forming a generator set, the enclosures and tanks within which the generators are mounted to form the generator set must be designed specifically for use with a single size of generator in order for the tank and enclosure to accommodate the various fittings and components of the generator. The necessity for a single tank and enclosure for use with a single generator requires that a significant amount of material be available in order to construct the tanks and enclosures for each size generator as necessary. Further, having the necessary raw materials, and number and type of components for constructing a tank and enclosure for a particular generator is often cost-prohibitive due to the costs for the materials and for storing the materials until such time as they are needed to create the specific tank and enclosure.
Therefore, it is desirable to develop a generator set tank and enclosure that can be adapted to fit a range of generator sizes, such that a single tank and enclosure may be utilized with generators of different sizes.